Many automated processes require the ability to detect, track, and classify objects, including applications in factory automation, perimeter security, and military target acquisition. For example, a primary mission of U.S. military air assets is to detect and destroy enemy ground targets. In order to accomplish this mission, it is essential to detect, track, and classify contacts to determine which are valid targets. Traditional combat identification has been performed using all-weather sensors and processing algorithms designed specifically for such sensor data. EO/IR sensors produce a very different type of data that does not lend itself to the traditional combat identification algorithms.